Preview of 'Kyuubi no Digimon'
by GammaTron
Summary: Titel says it all!


_**Me: Hey… This is a special preview of a new fanfic of mine. It's called 'Kyuubi no Digimon.' This is a Naruto Digimon crossover. The pairings aren't decided yet, but there will definitely be a big RenamonXNaruto in this.**_

_**Kaze: And that would be?**_

_**Dark: It's obvious that it means he's doing a romance involving Naruto Uzumaki and Renamon Nonaka, Faker.**_

_**Kaze: YOU'RE MY FAKER!**_

_**Me: SHUT UP! NOW BEHAVE OR I'LL GET RICO AND ARTIC BACK HERE FROM HAWAII EARLY AND ARTIC WILL EAT US ALL! GOT IT?!**_

_**Both: Yes sir…**_

_**Me: Kaze and Dark are a Ranomon and Chaos-Ranomon. Ranomon's fur is the same color as Sonic the hedgehog's quills while Chaos-Ranomon's is Shadow the Hedgehog's. They are both as fast as them and have the same personalities but Kaze has a girlfriend. Now can we please get on with the preview? It's a good scene, too…**_

_**Both: Sure!/Get on with it!**_

_**Kaze: Aniki here doesn't own anyone in this story except for Soramon, Yokomon, and us.**_

_**Me: He means me is the one who doesn't own anyone here but for Soramon, Yokomon, and the two idiots.**_

__

**Both: HEY!**

"Renamon…" Naruto gasped.

"Naruto, if you don't come with us back to the village, then I _will_ kill her," Kakashi threatened as he pressed the kunai closer to Renamon's neck.

"Naruto…" Renamon managed to say before Sasuke covered her mouth.

"Shut it," Sasuke spoke as his curse mark receded into his neck.

"…Don't hurt her…" Naruto spoke after a moment.

"Are you returning to the village?" Kakashi asked.

"…Here's my reply…" Naruto spoke as his nine tails began to swish around quickly, "Soramon SHINKA… YOKOMON!"

Naruto got up to Kakashi and Sasuke in a blink of the eye, pulled Kakashi off of Renamon's neck, sent Sasuke into Kakashi, and got a few yards away in just three seconds.

"Are you okay, Rena-chan?" Naruto asked as he degenerated to Soramon and gently laid Renamon on the bench next to him.

Renamon didn't respond. Her eyes were closed and she was bleeding harshly.

_'No…'_ Naruto thought.

"The wounds are too great so she will die unless you come with us," Kakashi spoke as they got up.

"Renamon!" Rika gasped as she came up from behind a few bushes.

She ran up to her partner's body as Takato, Guilmon, Terriermon, Ms. Asagi, and Henry ran up.

"…"

(Kaze Note: Cue Three Days Grace-Animal I Have Become! And put it on repeat, Dark! Dark Note: Bite me, Faker…)

Naruto's hands and tails began to glow with red chakra as he placed in on Renamon's biggest wounds. After a few moments, the life-threatening wounds were now gone.

"…I'm not going to forgive you for doing this to her…" Naruto spoke softly.

The red chakra began to surround him as his nine tails first wrapped around each other to make him have one big tail… then two… than three.

"…**I'M GOING TO DELETE YOU AND ABSORB YOU DATA FOR THIS!**" Naruto roared as his facial features bolded, his fangs sharpening, claws growing, and fur becoming wild.

Finally, his three meshed up tails made a fourth tail. Kakashi and Sasuke shuddered as they saw Naruto's blank eyes. His eyes told a tale of eternal suffering for all who have angered him then and there. The area around Naruto's body began to burn at a degree hotter than magma. Nothing was affected by the heat, though. Naruto's fur and skin began to burn and singe before he began to bleed profusely. The blood and chakra began to mesh and cover Naruto's body. He unleashed an inhumane growl that was sure to frighten anyone in the country of Japan as the blood infused chakra became the form of a four-tailed demonic fox. His face was completely black with pure white eyes, no irises, and a white glow coming from his jagged mouth.

**"****YOU****'****LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE WITH YOUR LIVES!****"**Kyuubi-Naruto howled.

"Naruto…" Ms. Asagi gasped.

Henry held up his D-Arc.

"Hell-Soramon, Ultimate Level," Henry gasped as he read, "A Soramon who was corrupted during Digivolving into Yokomon. He's said to be a thousand times stronger than Yatagaramon. His limbs can stretch to a radius of 1 million miles. He is the only Soramon Evolution that has a named attack; Ultimate End."

**"****DIE!****"**Kyuubi-Naruto roared as he struck the ground with a claw.

A shockwave came out of it and was sent at Kakashi and Sasuke. The two dodged the attack… barely. Sasuke activated his Level 1 as he landed. Kyuubi-Naruto smirked. He slammed both of his front claws into the ground. The ground began to break under him and the two Leaf-Nin. The two barely avoided the giant, red claws coming out of the ground. Suddenly, more smaller hands shot out of them and began to chase Sasuke and Kakashi. They each made a Shadow clone that caught the hands… but they were immediately turned into red and purple data. Kyuubi-Naruto happily absorbed the clone data. Kakashi and Sasuke appeared next to Kyuubi-Naruto and gave him an uppercut. Some of the blood chakra formed into two Kyuubi-Naruto upper bodies and sliced the two in half. They absorbed the data before Kakashi and Sasuke appeared a few feet away.

"They're good…" Henry shuddered, "But Naruto… he's a… a… a… a monster…"

Ms. Asagi just kept staring at Kyuubi-Naruto, who was now lashing out at the two with his claws, teeth, and tails, as she fell onto her knees.

"Naruto…" Ms. Asagi whispered, "…What's happened to you? …Where's that fox that always makes my days happy? Where is that student who can make friends and keep people happy and is the best P.E. student we've ever had?"

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke yelled as he charged at Kyuubi-Naruto with his left arm covered in lightning.

"RAIKIRI!" Kakashi roared as he did the same thing as Sasuke, but in his left hand.

**"****DRAGON SLASH!****"**Kyuubi-Naruto howled as his tails began to glow.

He slashed with them and they released electrified shockwaves. The attacks negated each other. Sasuke's curse mark now began to spread all over his body, turning it gray. A shuriken-shaped mark appeared on his face as his Sharingan turned purple. His fingernails became claws as his hair became a deep purple and longer, yet retaining its chicken-butt shape. The transformation ended when two giant feathered and webbed hands shot out of his back.

"Heaven Curse Mark; Level 2," Sasuke spoke as his purple lips smiled to reveal his vampire fangs.

Kakashi took off his headband to reveal Sharingan in his left eye.

"You can only stay like that for ten minutes in your current state, Sasuke," Kakashi advised.

"Don't worry, Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke chuckled, "This will be over for him in five."

"Digimodify! Digivolution Activate!" Henry and Takato yelled.

"Guilmon/Terriermon, Digivolve to… Growlmon/Gargomon!"

The giant red dinosaur stomped up beside Kyuubi-Naruto with the gun for hands rabbit walked on the opposite side of Kyuubi-Naruto.

"Let's show that Dracula copy-cat and Cyclops what we're made of," Gargomon smirked.

"STAY OUT OF MY FIGHT!" Kyuubi-Naruto howled.

He slapped the two of them on their heads with a tail, causing them to degenerate into Terriermon and Guilmon. His tails placed them next to Renamon. He unleashed a howl as red and blue water-like spheres shot out of his body.

"Wh-what are those things?!" Sasuke gasped.

"Those are…" Kakashi replied, "Naruto and Kyuubi's chakra put into miniature spheres."

**"Ms. Asagi-san, I thank you for caring for Kit,"**Kyuubi spoke as he looked at the teacher, **"He's hasn't told you this, but to him, you are his mother and will always be that. Now get clear of this place before I unleash Hell on these two."**

"Naruto… thinks of me as… his mother?" Ms. Asagi asked.

"Weren't you wondering why he always called you 'Kaa-chan?'" Kyuubi asked, "Now get out of here before you get caught in this attack! And take kit's mate with you as well."

Ms. Asagi nodded as she managed to get Renamon on her back and left with the Tamers. Kyuubi let Naruto take half control as they glared at Kakashi and Sasuke.

"…Let's finish what we started last year…" Kyuubi-Naruto growled as he brought his four tails to his mouth.

He roared and the spheres began to mix with each other at the tails' tips, becoming a giant ball of purple chakra.

"This is getting dangerous," Kakashi muttered, "The dead snake taught you his shield Jutsu, right?"

Sasuke nodded as he bit his fingers, causing them to bleed. The sphere condensed to bite-size and turned pitch-black. A three yard radius of Kyuubi-Naruto became broken under a huge pressure. Cracks began to form on Kyuubi-Naruto's jaw before it opened up even wider than ever. He ate the chakra ball and collapsed under the enormous pressure.

"How is going to fights us now that his movements are restricted by that chakra ball?" Sasuke asked.

Kyuubi-Naruto's body suddenly expanded, surprising the two. Kyuubi-Naruto's body continued to expand to the size of fifty large beach balls. Smoke came out of his mouth and eyes.

"Sanjuu Rashoumon!" Sasuke spoke.

Three giant gates with demon faces on them appeared in front of the two. Kyuubi-Naruto's mouth began to glow red. He roared and unleashed a crimson beam from his mouth.

**"****ULTIMATE END!****"**Kyuubi-Naruto roared.

The beam shattered the gates and half of the crater and ten miles of the forest. Everyone's eyes widened at the power of that attack.

"No one could… survive that attack…" Ms. Asagi gasped.

"That is an Ultimate End…" Henry whimpered.

"That probably going on for about five more miles…" Takato stared.

""Good thing those were Shadow Clones…" Kakashi whimpered.

Sasuke, in Normal Form, quickly nodded. Something clicked in some minds.

"YOU TWO ARE STILL ALIVE?!" Ms. Asagi, Rika, Henry, Takato, and Terriermon barked.

"We give," Kakashi spoke, "We're tapped out of chakra and Naruto needs a doctor immediately. See?"

He pointed at where Kyuubi-Naruto unleashed his attack. Revealing a heavily wounded Naruto. He suddenly glowed an changed into an orange chibi-version of Yokomon, unharmed.

"Chibi-Soramon," Takato read, "He's small, stupid, a prankster, and is truly loyal to his friends and family."

"Naruto!" Ms. Asagi screamed as she ran towards his body, "What's happened to you?! Please, wake up!"

* * *

_**Kaze: You made the Four-Tailed State a DIGIMON?!**_

_**Me: Yeah, why?**_

_**Dark: And he's an Ultimate.**_

_**Me: So?**_

_**Both: He's AWESOME!**_

_**Me: Okay… well, tell me what you think. Click review for me!**_

l

v

(This is suppose to be an arrow)


End file.
